Zootopia: Vigilante
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: For twenty plus years Zootopia has been filled with crime, from Tundratown to the Rainforest District. The ZPD are either overwhelmed or undermanned sometimes both. One mammal decided to take the law into his own paws to make Zootopia a better place for all.
1. Begining of the Viglilante

Vigilante: a member of a self-appointed group of citizens who undertake law enforcement in their community without legal authority, typically because of the legal agencies are thought to be inadequate.

The definition says it all doesn't it. I have spent 20 years here in Zootopia protecting people who couldn't protect themselves. I protected Prey and Predator alike, for me It didn't matter who it was what species they were. I was willing to protect them. The ZPD was slow to arrive and even slower with cases.

I had helped them quite a few times in the past with old cold cases, I had compiled files of the cases and found new leads where others could find none, and I turned them into a contact of mine at the precinct one. Who in turn turned them into the Chief Bogo himself.

Which brings me to here I am now.

Sitting on a rooftop.

Watching a Sheep and a Fox or more specifically I was watching the Fox following the Sheep, and I have been doing this for a while now, and I knew that this Fox was bad news.

I kept a silent vigil from the rooftop, as I quickly checked my gauntlet.

"Okay Rope Launcher, Phantom blade, Throwing Knives, Hidden Tranq. Launcher, and Brass Knuckles." I mumble to myself, as I check my pouches on my belt.

"Okay Smoke Bomb, Shrapnel, Blood, Voltaic." I once again mumble to myself, as I pull out a Smoke Bomb and Readied my Phantom blade in preparation, as I see the Sheep and the Fox enter the alley. I pull up my hood and jump down from the roof, as I land on my feet I stand up.

I use my 'Ability' that if had since I as a cub. I could see clearly into the alley, I saw the Fox was holding the Sheep to the wall with a gun aimed at the Sheep. I aimed my Phantom blade and fired essentially taking the gun out of the equation, as I tossed the smoke bomb as It exploded. I used my 'ability' to see the Fox. I raised my gauntlet and fired a Tranquilizer dart, as it hit him in the arm as he collapsed. I had a few seconds before the smoke cleared I ran from my spot and into the smoke, I grabbed the blade and the Tranq dart, and zip tied the Fox at the wrists, as I hid myself in the shadows as I placed the blade and the dart in my pocket, as the smoke finally cleared.

The Sheep looked at me or to be more specific my silhouette, she let out a high sounding 'EEP'.

"It's alright ma'am, I'm not here to hurt you." I say as she slightly relaxes, but not fully.

"O-Okay, what should I do?" She asks nervously. I could see her nose twitch.

"I suggest calling the ZPD." I say as I quickly walk over to the wall of the alley way. I could hear her dialing the ZPD. I paint my symbol a Wolf head with a red V on the forehead, as I quickly put away the can. I turn back to the frightened Sheep.

"They said they'll be here in a few minutes." She said, as she put her phone in her pocket as I nod my head and raise my readied bracer and aimed it at a nearby building.

"Have a good night ma'am." I say, as I fire my line launcher and ascend into the night. However, I stayed on the nearby rooftop to watch how the ZPD handle the situation. I saw three cruisers arrive on scene, one stopped at the alleyway, the other two blocked off the area with the officer from the two cruisers blocking people from the area, as two Officers step out from the last cruiser. A Fox and a Bunny.

I watched as they approached the Sheep, while another Officer took the tranquilized Fox to their cruiser.

"Hey Carrots, I'm going to investigate inside the Alley." The Fox said, as he starts making his way into the Alley.

'Carrots huh? Odds are it's a nickname.' I think, as I return my gaze back to the scene.

"Alright Nick, I'll talk to the victim." The Bunny says, as she made her way over to the Sheep.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD. May I ask you a few questions?" The Bun- Er… Judy asked as the Sheep nods.

"Can I get your name?" Judy asks, as she pulls out a notepad and a carrot shaped pen, as she pressed it ready to write.

"My name is Mabel Pinewool." Mabel says, as Judy writes her name down.

"Okay Mabel, can you tell me what you remember?" Judy asks.

"Well, I had just finished my shift at my Uncles restaurant, and I only lived a short way away, as soon as I left I felt like I was being followed, so I ducked into the Alley. Eventually a little further into the alleyway I was pushed into the wall, and I found a gun pressed against my head and I saw it was a Fox."

I saw Judy's' ears fall flat against her head.

"I thought he was going to kill me, he was telling me to give him my money, but I didn't have any. The next thing I saw was a large cloud of smoke, and the next thing I knew the gun was launched out of his paw."

"Did you see what knocked the gun out of his paw?" Judy asked, as Mabel shook her head.

"No, it went by too fast." Mabel says.

"What happened next?" Judy asked.

"I'm not sure, the next thing that happened was that the smoke cleared, and I saw the Fox on the ground unconscious and bound. When I looked further into the darkness I saw a pair of eyes, and I freaked out.

"What color were the eyes?" Judy asked.

"Sky Blue-Green." Mabel says, as Judy writes the information down.

"Did you think he was another attacker?" Judy asked.

"At first yes, but I think he was the person who saved me." Mabel says.

"Did you happen to get a description, and his Species." Judy asked, as Mable shook her head.

"No, he hid in the shadows. All I got was that he was male, and his eye color." Mabel says.

"Did he say anything to you?" Judy asked.

"He said he wasn't going to hurt me, and he told me to call the ZPD, and he told me to have a good night. Through it all he was actually fairly polite." Mabel says, as Judy finished writing down the information as Nick came out of the alley.

"Hey Carrots, do you got a flashlight?" Nick asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck, as Judy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you have your own?" Judy asked while placing her paw on her hip.

"I left it at the Precinct." Nick says, as he once again rubs his neck again, as Judy just sighs and turns to Mable.

"If you think of anything else just call the ZPD." Judy says, as Mabel nods, as Judy walks over to her partner, as she grabs her flashlight and turns it on and aims it into the Alley, as they walk further in.

The further they walk in they find pieces of evidence with Judy pointing them out, and Nick bagging them. They found the gun with the hole in it, they found the pieces of the Smoke bomb. What they didn't find was the tranquilizer dart and the blade.

Judy kept moving her light through the alley, as Nick turned to the wall.

"Hey Carrots, can you aim the light at the wall?" Nick asked pointing, as Judy raised her light at the wall showing my symbol.

"What do you think this symbol means?" Nick asked, as he turned to Judy.

"I don't know judging by the symbol we may have the Species of our mystery 'hero'" Judy says, as she draws my symbol in her notepad.

I can't help but chuckle in my mind. She thinks that my species is a Wolf. Oh, how wrong she is.

"What do you make of the red V on the forehead." Judy asks.

"I'm not sure, but it might be the name he's going by, maybe Wolf boy, or Fangs." Nick says, as I smirk a little bit.

Still not a Wolf, and those were some poor names.

"No Nick, I'm not sure for now lets just call him 'Vigilante' "Judy says, as Nick turns his head towards her.

"Even though its illegal in Zootopia?" Nick asks, as Judy nods her head.

"Well we don't have a lot to go on except his eye color, and that he's male. That and he's long gone from here." Judy says, as she turns off her flashlight, and begins to walk out of the alley with Nick right next to her as they walk back to their cruiser, as they drive off the other Officers following behind them. Mabel had gone home a long time ago. After they left I decided it was time for me to leave, as I took off running across rooftops back to my apartment.

My Apartment

I arrived at my apartment through the window after climbing in and closing my window I made my way to my room. I took off my jacket and put it in my closet, I then took off my bracer and set it on my nightstand, then I took off my boots and set them next to my dresser, as I stood up and opened my dresser and took out a pair of my night clothes. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later

I walked out of the bathroom wearing my night clothes with my dirty clothes in my paws, as I put them in the basket next to my bathroom door, as I made my way to my room where I fell asleep feeling anticipation for tomorrow night.


	2. To Catch an Arsonist

I woke up as I looked over at my alarm clock 12:00am. I decided I had slept long enough as I got out of bed. I got dressed in a Black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans I grabbed my boots as I tied them up, as I walked to my closet I grabbed my jacket as I put it on. I pulled the hood up and I grabbed my bracer and a backpack, as I walk to my door as I walk through closing and locking my door behind me, as I walk down the steps and through the now empty lobby and onto the street.

I walked down the side walk for a while since no one was there it was quiet, that is until I turned the corner I saw an apartment building on fire and multiple Firetrucks, Police cruisers, and Ambulances surrounding the building.

I saw a large crowd gathered at the Police line odds are most are Tenants and concerned citizens. I quickly make my way over and into the crowd as I approached an Ambulance I heard a pleading cry, as I turned my head I see Judy and Nick getting yelled at by a Tigress.

"What do you mean you can't go in and save my baby?!" The Tigress yelled I felt immense sorrow when she mentioned a baby, but also a sense of determination, but I needed more information.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Panthera, but we can't get to the fourth floor; its too consumed by fire." Judy apologizes, but it did little to quell the angry Tigress, as for me I knew what I had to do I made my way out of the crowd. I saw a good perch point I aimed my line launcher and fired as it whisked me up I perched on the corner.

I quickly fired my launcher into an open fourth floor window, as I tied the other end to a stable pipe as I ziplined down and jumped through the open window. I pulled my mask over my muzzle.

Thank God I brought this tonight.

I made my way through the small apartment, as I used my ability to see where I was going in the smoke. I made my way out of the small apartment and I quickly found the apartment I was searching for. I kicked open the door, and I made my way through the apartment until I came upon a baby Tiger cub. I quickly grabbed him I placed a cloth over his muzzle as I turned him towards my jacket further to protect him from breathing in more smoke.

I ran out of the apartment and towards the open window. I cradled the Tiger In my arm as I shot my line launcher towards the building opposite of the apartment, as I jumped out of the window and carefully lowered myself on the line, as soon as I hit the ground I retracted my line launcher. I quickly walked into the crowd and I saw an empty gurney. I quietly made my way over while the cubs mother, and the Officers were still talking as I gently placed the cub on the gurney and removed the cloth, as I put it in my pocket. I left a card with my symbol and the words 'You're Welcome' as I gave the cub a little tickle to get their attention, as I walked away back into the darkness, as I launched myself onto a nearby roof. I watched as the Firefighters finally put out the fire. I turned my attention to the Officers and the Mother, I saw the mother clinging to her son tight, but gently as well as Judy held my card in her paw.

"Again, he's a criminal. Why would he rescue a baby?" Judy mutters to herself only to have to face the ire of the Tiger mother.

"I don't care if he's a criminal, or if he's called the 'Vigilante'. All I know is that he saved my baby even when no one else would, as far as I'm concerned he's a Hero." The Tiger mother yells, as I felt a smile appear on my muzzle, but it quickly left when one of the Firefighters walked up to them.

"We won't be able to see if the fire was caused by Faulty Wiring, or Arson until morning." The Firefighter says, as the Officers nod before the Firefighter has a chance to leave another ran towards him.

"Chief, we just got the call for two more fires both within a block of here." He says.

"Is their anyone in the buildings?" The Chief askes, as the other shakes his head.

"No sir, they all evacuated as soon as the fires started." He says, as the Chief nods quickly before turning to the Officers.

"This isn't a coincidence of the fires spread out within a block of this one, I suspect Arson." The Chief said, as he and the other ran to the trucks and took off to the other fires, as the Officers also took off to the locations, as well while the mother went with her baby to get checked out. After the scene cleared and everyone was gone I decided to investigate, odds are I'd find something they couldn't. I grappled the lamp post and zip lined down as I landed on the ground. I walked to the rubble of the building.

Once I landed on the ground I activated my ability I saw a few items of interest. I checked the chard power box, I broke it open and I checked for any short wires or something that was messed with. When I found nothing, I took a picture and made a note stating the box was not tampered with, after finding nothing else in the basement I made my way outside and into the alleyway. I saw a trail of the accelerant Gasoline and a broken basement window with the trail leading inside.

I took a picture of the trail of gasoline, as well as the broken basement window and made notes about the gasoline leading into the broken basement window, as I looked further into the Alleyway I found a footprint, as well as a patch of fur. I took a picture of both the paw print, and the fur I pulled out a pair of tweezers and picked up the fur and put it in a plastic evidence bag, as I walked further down the Alley when I came to a garbage can.

I opened it and found the accelerant, a small gas can I picked it up and placed it in a plastic evidence bag, as I put them in my backpack.

And I know what you are thinking. isn't that contaminating the evidence, but I always put them in a clean backpack. I zipped it up and made my way to the other two location they were the same.

Same means of starting the fire, and the accelerant, but visiting the third location I found something different or should I say someone. I saw who I've identified as the Arsonist a Coyote who was running away. I quickly gave chase via rooftop until he ducked into the alleyway I landed on top of the roof directly next to him. I turned on a recorder and I jumped down as he spun around as I grabbed him by his shirt and pined him against the wall.

'I-I know you I've seen you on the news, you're the Vigilante. You took out that Fox trying to rob a Sheep." He stutters.

"Then I guess you know what I do to criminals." I say as he looks away briefly, as I look at him I see patches of fur missing. I knew he was the Arsonist.

"I know you burned those buildings." I say, as he looks at me with wide eyes.

Bingo

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." He lied, as I just increase my grip and push him further into the wall.

"I found your fur, your accelerant bottles, not to mention your footprint." I say, as he doesn't even look at me. Another strike I knew I needed to play hard ball.

"Do you know what your actions have brought, you nearly killed a baby when you ignited the first building, and I can tell you're the type that can't live with themselves if they killed someone." I say, as he finally looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Oh God y-your right." he long since stopped struggling, as he put his paws up to his eyes.

"Tell me why you targeted those buildings, specifically." I say, as he moves his paws from his eyes.

"The first building belonged to my ex-girlfriend, she left me for another mammal, the other two were where two of my former friends stayed after I found out she had been cheating on me with them." He bawls as I set him down.

"Thank you." I say, as I ram his head into the wall as he slumps to the ground unconscious, as I bind his wrists. I saw a print shop across the street and I needed that to complete the file, as I reached into my pocket and shut off the recorder, and I walked across the street and into the print shop. I lowered my hood and mask no need to attract unnecessary attention, as I made my way to the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have a USB cable to print off pictures?" I ask the female Cheetah.

"Sure." she says, as she hands me the cable as I walk to one of the computers and plugged in the cable to my phone, and the computer. Now normally I would do this back at my apartment but seeing as I already have the Arsonist in custody I'd rather not risk it.

Anyway, I quickly pull up the pictures and print them off, as I unplug the cable from the computer and my phone, as I slip my phone back into my pocket. I grab my photos and held them close to me so not to be seen. I returned the cable to the counter and I asked for a manila folder which she handed to me, as I thanked her, and I left and went across into the alley. I saw he was still unconscious I placed the photos and the evidence including the recorder in the folder organized, as I placed the file into my backpack. I grabbed him and slung him over my shoulder, I would assume the Police are back at the precinct, so I fired my line launcher and moved to the ZPD via rooftop.

I landed at the ZPD. I placed the arsonist against the steps and I took out the file with the evidence and placed it in his lap, I also left my card with the words saying, 'I got your Arsonist.' I stood up and made a loud noise as I turned around and grappled up to a nearby building.

I watched as two Officers came out it was Judy and Nick, Judy picked up my card and the file, as Nick picked up the Arsonist. I could briefly hear their conversation.

"Chief Bogo isn't going to like this." Judy says, as they finally go inside.

I decide to head home for the night when I reach my apartment I take off my bracer, I take off my boots, and I hang up my jacket, as I lay down in bed and fall asleep.

7 am

I woke up and rolled out of bed. I remembered I caught the Arsonist and turned him in, I decided to get some breakfast then get changed.

I walked into my kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal and poured myself a cup of Orange Juice and I walked into my living room and turned on the tv to ZNN.

'A series of fires set late last night each taking place a block from each other, and the Brsonist being captured and turned into the ZPD, all in the same night by a mammal the ZPD have dubbed the 'Vigilante.' With his or her actions the ZPD have announced that there will be a press conference to talk about the influence of the vigilante, and his role in the Arson case at Noon today,' The Leopardess news anchor says, as I spit out my cereal and after a few minutes of coughing, I cleaned up the mess.

I sat back on my couch I was curious as to what they would say about me, so I decided to call up an old friend. I pull my phone out of my pocket and go to a familiar contact and hit the text option.

'Hey Hoppsman, I need a favor.'- Old Friend.

I sent the message, and it only took a few seconds, before I got a response.

'Holy crap man, I thought you were dead!'- Hoppsman.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

'Yeah a lot of people thought that.'- Old Friend. I text back.

'You said you needed a favor, what is it?'- Hoppsman.

'You still work at the Tribune, right?' I text.

'Yeah, why?'- Hoppsman.

'I need a pass to go to the press conference this afternoon.'- Old Friend. I text back.

'You're lucky the Tribune allowed me to bring a plus one, meet me at the ZPD at noon I'll have your badge ready.'- Hoppsman.

'Thanks, I owe you one.'- Old Friend.

'Ah, don't worry about it I'll see you there.'- Hoppsman texts, as I put my phone away and got changed into a Green t shirt, a green hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and my sneakers.

Noon

I arrived at the ZPD I saw Hoppsman leaning against the stairs in the exact same spot I left the Arsonist.

Hoppsman was a female chocolate brown colored Bunny with green eyes with a yellow coat with a white shirt and skirt.

I walked over towards her, as she noticed me she made her way over as well as we stop about halfway from each other.

"Hey Vic." I say as I knelt to her level, I didn't expect the slap.

"OW!" I manage to get out as I held my stinging cheek, as Vic pulled me into a tight hug as I just hugged her back.

"I guess I deserved that." I say, as I feel her laugh.

"Yeah you did, you never did say why you left." Vic says, as she releases me.

"Yeah. I wasn't the same after the 'incident' so I decided to leave." I say, as I rub the back of my neck.

"What happened in the Rainforest District wasn't your fault, you know you couldn't have stopped it before you got there." Vic says, as I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, your right. I just needed the time to clear my head." I say, as I think back to my journey after what happened.

"Shall we go in, Jacob Masters." Vic says, as she hands me a press badge. I quickly pin it to my jacket as Vic and I make our way through the doors of the Precinct. I look at her with a smile on my face, I know she's my friend and I'm aloud to mess with her, as she looks at me.

"What?" Vic asks.

"You know you look cute in that outfit." I say, as I instantly see her cheeks become red with her blush, prominently showing through her dark fur.

"JACOB! You know you can't call a Bunny cute." Vic hits me while covering her blushing face, but the smile never left my face.

"I know that, what friends can't tease each other sometimes." I say, as she gives me a scowl.

"Yes, friends can do that, but don't call me cute Jacob." Vic says, as I nod and let out a sigh.

"Hey Vic, just so you know I wasn't trying to be offensive, it was actually a compliment." I say as she looks up at me with a small smile.

"Fine Jacob, I'll let it go this once and thank you for the compliment." Vic says, as I nod as we enter through the doors.

Precinct one

When Vic and I walked in she told me to stand over by the desk, as she made her way into the crowd of Press.

While I was standing by the desk I felt someone looking at me I turned I saw it was a pudgy Cheetah, who was sitting there with a box of donuts next to him.

"Can I help you Mr.…" He trails off.

"Masters." I say, as he nods.

"Okay, need any help?" He asks, as I shake my head.

"No thanks, just hear for the Conference." I say.

"Then why aren't you with the others?" He asks.

"I was invited, and the person I am with told me to stay here." I say, as I see a Cape Buffalo walk on stage.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the ZPD we scheduled this press conference to discuss the recent actions of the Mammal two of my Officers have dubbed the 'Vigilante.' To tell you more I will now bring up Officers Hopps and Wilde." the Cape Buffalo walks off stage, as the two Officers I saw on my first stop Judy and Nick.

As soon as they got up on the podium a sea of paws instantly shot up, all trying to get their attention.

"You." Judy says, as she points to Vic.

"Officer Hopps, what can you tell us about the 'Vigilante' saving people's lives?" Vic says.

"Well as far as we know he saved two lives. Next." Judy says, as she picks another.

"Officer Wilde should we consider the 'Vigilante' a Hero or a Menace to Zootopia?" A Lynx asks.

"Well should we consider him or her a Menace, I'm not sure. So far what we've found is he or she managed to stop a _fox_ from robbing and possibly killing Mrs. Pinewool, and last night saved a Tiger cub in a burning building, and safely returned him to Mrs. Panthera." Nick said, as another paw went up.

"Officer Hopps, what about the Arsonist who burned down three buildings, was he too captured by the 'Vigilante'?" The Tiger askes.

"Well yes, we were on scene for the first Arson hit after we got sent to the remaining two, then returned to the station. We had to wait until morning, but the Chief of Firehouse One did confirm it was Arson." Judy says.

"And what about evidence is it true that the 'Vigilante' left evidence, with the captured suspect?" A Snow Leopardess asked.

"Yes, it is true that the evidence was left with the Arsonist, as well as photos of the crime scene, and a recorded interrogation, as well as samples of fur and the accelerants used in starting the fires." Judy says, as another raises their paw.

"Can you play this recording for us?" A Pig asked, as Judy as she looks off to the side towards Chief Bogo, as he gives a nod as everyone listens.

"I-I know you I've seen you on the news, you're the Vigilante. You took out that Fox trying to rob a Sheep."

"Then I guess you know what I do to criminals"

"I know you burned those buildings."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

" I found your fur, your accelerant bottles, not to mention your footprint."

"Do you know what your actions have brought, you nearly killed a baby when you ignited the first building, and I can tell you're the type that can't live with themselves if they killed someone."

"Oh God y-your right."

"Tell me why you targeted those buildings specifically."

"The first building belonged to my ex-girlfriend, she left me for another mammal, the other two were where two of my former friends stayed after I found out she had been cheating on me with them."

"Thank you." is the last thing they hear followed by a loud crack, before the tape cuts as the Journalists turn back to the podium.

"As you can see the 'Vigilante' knocked out the Arsonist then bound." Nick says, as a Journalist raises a paw.

"Can you tell us any characteristics about the 'Vigilante'?" A Lion asks.

"Well from the first scene from interviewing the victim, the 'Vigilante' is 6'0 or above, she also told us that the 'Vigilante' was male, she couldn't gain what clothes he wore, because he hid in the shadows, she also told us the 'Vigilantes' eye color was Light Blue-Green." Judy says, as Chief Bogo walks up on stage, as Judy and Nick get off.

"Okay that's enough questions, there will be no further comment at this time. Thank you." Chief Bogo says, as he walks off stage as other Officers start gesturing people out, as Vic walks towards me with her notepad in paw, as I look at her with a smile on my face.

"Did you get the information you were seeking?" I ask, as she gives me a nod.

"Did you?" Vic asks, as I nod as we follow the others out, as I walk with Vic back to the entrance of the Tribune.

"It was nice seeing an old friend again." I say, as Vic nods.

"Yeah, it was." Vic says.

"Hey Vic, just out of curiosity what do you think about the Vigilante?" I ask, as she rubs her chin in thought.

"Well, I think he's trying to cut down the crime around Zootopia, because the ZPD are quite honestly overwhelmed, and I think its nice the people have someone else to protect them." Vic says, as in nod.

"You should put that in a story, spread what you think." I say, as she looks at me for a moment.

"You know what, I will thank you, Jacob." Vic says, with a smile.

"No problem, its what friends are for." I say, as I look at my watch.

"Well I should get going." I say, as Vic nods.

"Alright, goodbye Jacob." She says, as she opens the door.

"See you Vic, I'll keep in touch." I say, as the door closes, as I walk to my apartment to wait until night.


	3. Of Cubs and Drugs

It was a few hours to nighttime. I had long ago got dressed and turned on the tv to ZNN

'In other news today there has been a 30th Cubnapping the child's name is Marcus Knight, he is a Lynx who was taken with his parents present. If anyone has any information, please contact the number below.

Also it has been reported that a high number of drugs have been found in Zootopia with the ZPD leading 30 drug busts, seizing large numbers of money, weapons, and drugs as well as several Cubnapped children who were returned to their families. The suspects in the busts are now in jail however one has escaped and is currently on the loose, we will be back when we have more information.' The Leopardess news anchor says, as I clench my fists.

There are two things I don't tolerate in Zootopia its Cubnapping and Drugs.

I look at the picture of the escaped criminal James Lynn. I turn off my tv and walk over to my computer as I sit down and begin typing. I had my computer scan and monitor is drug houses, and my apartment is nearby to the park where the Cubnapping took place. Thankfully my computer found only one and if my suspicions are confirmed that the drugs and the Cubnappings are connected, then I may hit a larger target. I may need to interrogate him to get the information, and I know just the building.

I get off my computer and I walk over to my window, as I open it and fire my line and jump from my window. I swing to the building across from the drug house and I use my sense to see into the house, I see him on the second floor walking down towards the front door.

Gotcha.

As he opens the door I aim my line launcher and fired it, as it wrapped his arms around his side I lifted him up into the darkness, and when I got him close to me I knocked him unconscious. I unwrapped him from my line launcher, I bound him, as I left an anonymous tip to the ZPD about the drug house.

I looked at my captive and I slung him over my shoulder. I aimed my line at the sky scraper and fired and swung over to the top of the skyscraper, as he started to wake up. I placed a blindfold over his eyes then I hoisted him over only holding him by his ankle as he woke up, I turned on a recorder.

"Do you know who I am punk." I say, as he fully wakes up.

"Huh? where am I, I can't see." He says, but I ignore him.

"I'm your worst nightmare, the kind that makes you wake up screaming for your mother." I say.

"What's on my face, and who are you?" He asks.

"You may not know me, but I know quite a bit about you Mr. Lynn." I say.

"How the hell do you know about me?" He asks as he struggles, but I just increase my grip.

"I know everything that goes on in Zootopia, I know that you are involved in drug smuggling and Cubnapping, so you're going to tell me everything you know, or I might just release my grip." I say.

"Okay man you win I'll tell you, but no ZPD and I walk alright." He begs, but I just smile.

"You're in no position to negotiate; let me show you." I say as I remove the blindfold, as he looks down he lets out an ear-piercing scream as I lift him up a little, so he gets a good look at me.

"You're the Vigilante. What do you want with me?" He asks his voice getting higher.

"I want to know who your smuggling drugs for, and where they enter Zootopia." I say.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" He yells.

"I could just let you go." I threaten while slightly releasing my grip, as his eyes widen.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you. I work for a Grizzly named Jack Graves he has me, and a few others to run drugs to the houses throughout Zootopia, but the ZPD raided almost all of our houses." He says.

"Where do you pick up the drugs?" I ask.

"From a dock in the Sahara Square Wharf." He says.

"Is a new shipment coming in tonight?" I ask, as he rapidly nods.

"Yeah there is, and there's a meeting tonight at midnight. The boss will be there to inspect the drugs, before giving them to us tonight to distribute." He says.

"The Cubnapped children, will they be there as well?" I ask.

"Yeah, they will, the boss keeps the drugs and the kids together to keep track of them." He says, as I pull him up fully to face me.

"Have a nice nap." I say as I knock him out, and I shut the recorder off as I put the recorder in my pocket. I sling him over my shoulder and fired my line, and swung over to a nearby rooftop, as I made my way to the ZPD.

ZPD

I set him on the steps and placed the recorder in his lap, as well as my card 'got your escaped criminal.' I left a tip with them to look outside as I looked at the clock 10 minutes to midnight. I quickly ran and launched my line and ran by rooftop.

10 minutes later

I arrived at the meeting place with a few minutes to spare, I hid behind a crate as a medium sized ship arrived. I launched a small camera at the wall above everything, but close enough to record everything, as I did this I saw several forklifts driving into the boat and coming out with bundles of drugs and going back. When a Grizzly came out in a suit and tie with two body guards, while the Captain walks out with the loads and approaches the Bear.

"So, this I all of it?" Graves asked, as the Captain nods.

"Yeah, this is all over 150lbs of Cocaine and Catnip." The Captain says, as graves nods in satisfaction as he turns to one of his bodyguards.

"And the brats, are they secure?" Graves asked, as one of his bodyguard's nods.

"Yes Boss, they're secure in the red trailer over there; all thirty of them minus the seven that were taken in one of the ZPD raids, Boss." The bodyguard says, as Graves nods.

I know you have more houses, I just need the locations.

"Good thing we have a couple more houses in the Rainforest District, as well as two in Tundratown. Right under Bigs' nose." Graves says, as the Captain clears his throat.

'Mr. Big? Tundratown and the Rainforest District? when I get back I'm going to have the computer scan for them.'

"Now for the matter of payment." The Captain says, as Graves nods.

"Let's head inside, and we'll discuss the price." Graves says, as him, the Captain, and his bodyguards head inside a small shack. I take the time to survey my surroundings.

30 guards all armed, it seems I'll need to use stealth for this. I see my first target walk toward my corner when he gets close enough I grabbed him, and pulled him with me behind the crates, as I clenched my arm around his throat and placed my paw over his muzzle covering his nose and mouth. After a few seconds of him struggling he passed out, as I carefully set him down and bound him. I made my way across the dock taking each thug out either by Ledge, Smoke bomb, and Inverted takedowns, as I pilled them up in one place.

As I placed the last thug down I felt something sharp go through my side, as I cried out in pain and dove for cover behind a crate, as more shots rang out. I looked at my hand and saw my own blood as I firmly placed my hand back over my wound, as I looked over the top of the crate I saw Graves, his bodyguards, and the Captain aiming guns at me, as I ducked back down. I briefly looked at my injury.

I knew I could quickly take out Graves' bodyguards, and the Captain with my Hidden Tranq Launcher, but Graves himself was going to be hard. I prepped my gauntlet, as I got up and aimed, firing three shots all hitting their intended target Graves' bodyguards dropped their guns, and dropped to the ground fast asleep, the same for the Captain also on the ground.

"I've heard about you Vigilante, you may have taken them out, but I won't go down easy." Graves says, as I take a minute to strategize.

Okay, rushing Graves head on is suicide, and would most likely get me shot, and with my injury I doubt I could do much in terms of strength. I looked at my Tranq Launcher, then I got an idea.

If I manage to shoot him enough times I could bring him down to my level, but each time I shoot him I need to find new cover.

I sent an anonymous tip to the ZPD about the Dock.

I get up and fire a dart and I quickly make my way to a new crate, as graves fires after a few minutes of continuous fire Graves dropped his gun. I walked up to him and grabbed the front of his suit, as he fell to his knees. I delivered a hard punch as I let him go as he fell to the ground. I double cuffed him, as I did the same with his bodyguards, and the Captain, thankfully the ship was still there.

I made my way over to the wall I attached the camera to and pocketed it. I walked over to the Red Trailer, and opened the door with my free hand, as the doors swung open. I saw the thirty Children as they looked at me in fear.

"Easy, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to rescue you." I say, as I help each of the kits out of the trailer, until I have them surrounding me.

"Which one of you is Marcus Knight." I ask, as a young Lynx walks towards me.

"That would be me, sir." Marcus says, as I slowly knelt to his height.

"Okay Marcus the ZPD will be here in a few minutes, I'm trusting you to watch over the others until they get here okay." I say as he nods as I pull the camera and my card out of my pocket, and placed them in his paws, as he looks at me in confusion.

"When the ZPD do get here give these to a Judy Hopps, okay." I say, as he nods then looks down at my hand holding my side and the blood.

"Oh my god you're bleeding; let me help you." Marcus says as he tries to help me, but I hold him back with my free hand.

"You are Marcus trust me this is fixable, but what isn't is you and the others getting hurt. I gave you those tasks for a good reason." I say.

"What reason?" Marcus askes, as I place my paw on his shoulder.

"Because I trust you Marcus. I trust you to deliver the evidence, and I trust you to watch over the others." I say as I stand up and walk away, as I fire my line launcher as I look back at Marcus.

"Take care of them kid." I say as I zip away into the shadows as I perch on the corner of the building just, as the ZPD arrive with cruisers and Swat, as they surround the area they find Graves and his cronies as well as the Captain of the ship and put them in their cars.

I saw a few Officers tending to the kits, I saw Judy and Nick approach the remaining kits, as I saw Marcus approach.

"Are you Judy Hopps?" Marcus askes, as Judy nods her head.

"yes, I am." Judy says, as Marcus pulls out the camera and my card; which Judy took as an Officer lead Marcus away, as Judy looked at the camera that said 'PLAY ME' as Judy placed it in a evidence bag as she looked at my card.

'That is the mammal responsible for the Cubnappings, and the drugs. The camera Marcus gave you has their entire conversation, also you may want to check the ship there may be more.'

'There is also a matter we need to discuss if you want to talk look to the East.'

\- Vigilante

Judy turned toward a Wolf and told him to get a few others to check the ship, then I saw Judy crumple my card, and look towards my direction as she quickly ran to get Nick, as they ran towards the building I was on. I backed up from the corner towards the middle of the roof as Judy and Nick climbed up.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy yells as I take off running still clutching my side, as I run with them in pursuit, jumping across rooftops. I prepare a Blood Bomb mainly used for distraction. I turned toward them.

"Catch." I say as I toss the bomb as Nick catches it just, as it explodes covering them in fake blood as they fall back onto their butts in surprise, as they look like their freaking out. I stand over them as I place a communicator in Judy's' paws as they both look at me with rapid breaths.

"Use that to contact me." I say as I walk towards the edge of the roof and launch my line and swing off towards my apartment.

My apartment

I arrived back at my apartment through the window. I went into my room and took off my mask, bracer, my jacket and my shirt, as I headed into the bathroom and took out the first aid kit and set it down on the sink.

I thoroughly looked at the wound, it thankfully went clean through, so I grabbed a towel and cleaned off the dried blood and grabbed some rubbing alcohol. I dabbed both sides then I grabbed a thread and needle and stitched up both sides of the wound, as I set them aside. I grabbed the roll of gauze and tightly wrapped it around my midsection and tied it off, as I put the kit away and I made my way out of the bathroom. I walked toward my room and I looked at me shirt and jacket.

I need to get some armor, and I know just the mammal to ask.

I pull out my phone and call another of my old friends. After a few minutes of ringing it was picked up.

"Snarl Industries, this is Tina. How may I help you." Tina says.

"Hi Tina, I was hoping to speak to Tom Snarl." I say.

"I'm sorry sir, but he is very busy and he's working late." Tina says.

"Oh well, I was hoping he'd like to get a call from an old friend." I say, as I hear her sigh.

"What is your name?" Tina asks.

"Jacob Masters." I say, as I hear her gasp in surprise.

"Jacob Masters, as in Bill and Jane's son." Tina asks, as a smile graces my muzzle.

"The one, and the same." I say, as I hear an excited squeal which causes me to pull the phone away from my ear, when the squeal ended I put my phone back to my ear.

"Your parents when they owned the company they gave me this job when I had no other options, they treated everyone like their own cubs. I truly do miss them." Tina says, as I sigh.

"Yeah, me too." I say.

"Alright Jacob I'll put you through to Mr. Snarl." Tina says as the phone rings a couple of times, before it was picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Tom." I say.

"Who is this?" Tom asks.

"A very old friend." I say.

"Who?" Tom asks.

"Does the name Jacob Masters, bring back any memories Tommy?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Holy crap. Jacob is that you?!" Tommy yells, as I chuckle.

"Aw, you remember me…yeah it's me. I was wondering if I could drop by for a visit tomorrow to catch up?" I ask, as I hear Tommy laugh.

"Sure Jacob. How does 9 am sound?" Tommy asks, as I laugh.

"Sounds good, don't work yourself too hard Tommy, I don't want to have to carry you home." I say as, Tommy laughs.

"I will, see you tomorrow Jacob." Tommy says as he hangs up, as I do the same. I stand up carefully and I walk over to my computer and sit down in the chair.

The remaining drug houses in Tundratown and the Rainforest District, I'm going to need the computer to scan for them.

"Computer, scan for drug houses in Rainforest District, and Tundratown." I say, as my computer turns on.

"Scanning… Scanning will take a full twenty-four hours to complete, do you wish to proceed?" My computers AI voice asks.

"Proceed." I say as a progress bar appears on the screen and a timer, as I just lean back. My communicator goes off, as I put an earpiece in as I answer it.

"Speak." I say.

"This is Officer Judy Hopps, I assume you're the Vigilante." Judy says, as I smile.

"You guessed right. I knew you'd contact me." I say, as I hear her scoff.

"I'm sure you did. You wouldn't have dropped it into my paws after your little bomb, before running off." Judy says.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much." I say with a smile on my muzzle. I knew full well the blood wasn't real, but it can cause a big amount of shock; especially to a Bunny that has a fast heartbeat.

"It did. It took me and my partner a full thirty minutes to realize we were uninjured, that's when I noticed the communicator in my paws!" Judy yells.

"How are the kits?" I ask with sincerity.

"They're fine, they've all been returned to their families." Judy says, as I nod my head.

"Good, now onto business. I assume your partner is there with you." I say as there was a few moments of silence. I pressed a button on my computer activating the camera on the communicator, I saw Nick sitting next to Judy on her bed, and judging by how close he's sitting to her, I'd say she has a small apartment.

"No, he's not." Judy said as I smile once more. I thought about telling them about the camera, but I decided against it.

"You said you wanted to discuss something before the whole bomb situation. I must say you run pretty well for someone who was shot in the side." Judy says, as I freeze briefly at that last comment.

"Yeah, I do have something to discuss with you, and I'm surprised you noticed that." I say as I hear her laugh, as I look at the screen of her laying back.

"It was actually Nick who noticed it, he recovered enough to notice it. We should come pick you up at the Hospital." Judy says, as I laugh this time.

"Good luck, you won't find me at any Hospital." I say, as I see looks of anger cross their muzzles.

"Look were on the same side." I say, as I hear her scoff.

"Our side doesn't leave criminals with broken bones, and missing teeth. Our side has earned Zootopia's respect!" Judy yells, as I furrow my brow.

"Well Judy if that were true I wouldn't be here now would I, you want to know the truth. The ZPD is overwhelmed when it comes to crime, and you can't always prevent the next crime, this has been going on long before you two joined the ZPD. That's why I'm here to protect the people and to prevent what happened to me from happening to someone else." I say, as I lean back further in my chair realizing I just revealed something.

"What happened to you" Judy askes with a caring tone, but I don't much feel like talking about it. I needed to get back to the task at hand.

"Look I need to ask you a serious question, do you two know Mr. Big?" I ask, and after a slight pause Judy answers.

"Yes, but why?" Judy asks.

"Did you watch the video on the camera I had Marcus give you?" I ask, as Judy shakes her head.

"No, we didn't, why?" Judy asks.

"Graves said they had at least four more drug houses remaining; two in the Rainforest District, and two in Tundratown" I say.

"So, you think Mr. big did business with Graves?" Judy asked.

"Exactly, I'm already scanning Tundratown and the Rainforest District for the houses." I say.

"So, what's the problem?" Judy askes.

"The scan will take twenty-four hours." I say.

"So, when its done what will you do?" Judy asks.

"I will make four copies, two of the Tundratown drug houses, and two of the Rainforest Districts. A copy of the Rainforest and Tundratown houses will go to the ZPD, and the second copy of the Tundratown houses will go to Mr. Big. I think he deserves to know what his business partner has been doing, and if Mr. Big is as bad as I have heard him to be Graves should be lucky he's not in his custody." I say, as I see them nod.

"Especially with his daughter, and his granddaughter." Judy says, as I nod.

"When should the ZPD be expecting the copies?" Judy askes.

"Sometime tomorrow morning, until then I think I should say goodbye as soon as I hang up the device your holding will become inactive and you can toss it. Goodbye Judy and Nick." I say as I press the button and the call ended, and their shocked expressions at the end were priceless, as the screen returned to the progress bar as I turned off the ear piece and placed it on my desk. I slowly stood up and made my way to my room. I switched out of my jeans and boots, and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt on, as I laid down and fell asleep.


End file.
